


I'm Here

by jojothecr



Series: Prompt Table #1 - Kiss [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>Dogs</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Harley is sick and Jared is out of his mind with worries. The dog is throwing up wherever he goes and whining in confusion, and Sadie's wandering around, equally puzzled and scared, and Jared doesn't know what to do and where to start.

He dials the first number he can think of, although it's three in the morning and they're supposed to be at the set in less than four hours.

Jensen doesn't protest and doesn't ask. He arrives at Jared's house within fifteen minutes. His hair's tousled and his cheek wrinkled from the pillow, he looks more asleep than awake and his T-shirt is put on inside out. One of his sneakers is blue, the other black.

He drives them to the clinic where he waits with Jared in the sanitized white corridor, cramped in a quite small and unbelievably uncomfortable plastic chair, holding Jared's hand. His touch is warm and sure, soothing. The pad of his thumb draws slow, invisible circles over the knuckle of Jared's finger. Jared doesn't think that Jensen's even aware of these motions, but he is. They keep him grounded, somehow. Sane.

They're back at home a while after five in the morning. The sun raises lazily on the horizon and Jensen all but trips over his own feet in exhaustion the second he steps out of the car. Harley is dizzy and falling asleep, his stomach emptied and legs like jello. But he's okay. Jared has dirty smears of dry tears on his cheeks and unceasing tremble in his hands. He's not that okay.

He lets Harley sleep in his bed and closes the door, walking into the living room where Jensen's standing, looking small and lost, his lower lip shaking. There are tears standing in his eyes that try to look away, somewhere, anywhere, but keep returning to Jared anyway, and Jared knows, for sure, that this is the guy he's been waiting for his whole life. Without a word, he steps up to Jensen, wrapping his arms around him in a hug that is tight and almost bruising, feels Jensen's hot and heavy exhaling, his palms coming up to rest on Jared's shoulder blades.

When they kiss, it's slow and gentle, unhurried and not triggering or aiming for more. It's like _Thank you_ and _You're welcome_ , and _I'm here. Always_.


End file.
